


Stay Away? I'm your owner!

by SkellGrim



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Neko Yokozawa, Ownership, True Love, Tsundere Yokozawa, Unrequited Love, Yokozawa Takafumi No Baai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: Where as Yokozawa Takafumi is the pet of Kirishima Zen, and refuses to let his owner get close to him.Why that is?Kirishima will find out.Through any means necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

Kirishima Zen, editor of the famous manga 'The Kan' and has a adorable daughter named Hiyori, couldn't simply get Yokozawa to open up to him. One moment, the feline would be peacefully resting near his leg by the coffee table. Next, he'd stretch and for whatever reason, glare at Kirishima like him being there bothered Yokozawa. 

This usually got worse around feeding time. 

To say the least, Kirishima was just getting fed up with it. Yokozawa only talked to Hiyori and let her pet him. Once Kirishima came into the picture, all he got was scratches and a hiss. 

He had to resolve this now.

"Yokozawa," Kirishima called as he perked his head in Hiyori's bedroom, the pet not there but he did see Sorata curled up in a small ball on the bed. "Have you seen Yokozawa?" He asked the cat. No response was what he expected anyway, unlike Sorata, Yokozawa was half-feline. Therefore he could speak and pretty much look just about human, except for the real cat ears and tail. 

"Thanks anyway," Kirishima sighed and proceeded to look in the kitchen, behind the couch, and in the bathroom. "Damn, is he hiding from me on purpose?" 

With only one more place to look, Kirishima set off to his room. Slowly, he creaked his door open and was surprised to see Yokozawa hugging a pillow to his chest, head rubbing into the fabric as his tail flicked in the air. The sight was adorable, however, it brought curiosity to why Yokozawa would be so infatuated with his bed sheets, than Kirishima himself. If Yokozawa didn't like Kirishima, then the smell of him would be rather revolting to the other. So it puzzled Kirishima to see Yokozawa nuzzling and purring into his bed like it was cat-nip. 

A strange idea popped in Kirishima's head, and that led the man cautiously over to the bed after shutting the door. The ears of Yokozawa flicking up in awareness. 

After all, Kirishima wasn't exactly trying to be secretive about his presence. 

"Oh, there you are Yokozawa!"

With that, the said pet jolted up with awake eyes. Ears back and teeth bared threateningly once Yokozawa caught sight of his owner.

This owner of his was infuriating. An idiot even, yet, the way Kirishima handles himself with Hiyori and work is respectable. 

"Ah, I scared you. Whoops," Kirishima grinned and crept closer to Yokozawa, bed dipping from his weight. "How're feeling?"

Yokozawa hesitantly backed away, letting go of the pillow in his grasp and hissing at the approaching owner of his. If he got any more bolder, Yokozawa was ready to scratch that disgusting grin off the others face.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. You seriously make me think you hate me," Kirishima smiled but slightly less than his usual bright ones. It was hard to deal with this guy. Yokozawa didn't want to so much as be near him, yet it wasn't in his heart to just let his owner go on thinking that. After all, that wasn't true. 

It was definitely the opposite. 

"Yokozawa?"

The said person stopped trying to stray away. He laid back down against the bed, eyes watching Kirishima cautiously. Other than that, Yokozawa did his best to seem calm as the man looking at him back seemed stunned. 

"You're acting different today," Kirishima stated and took his chances at reaching over to pet Yokozawa. The feline flinched but went back to staying in place. This surprised Kirishima as he, for the first time, stroked the hair on his pets head. Fingers threading through the soft locks to scratching behind the ear. 

This was an experience Kirishima would remember for centuries. While he was getting all happy about petting Yokozawa, the feline on the other hand was losing his self control.

It came to the point he shut his eyes tight and bit into the pillow case. 

"Yokozawa? You alright?"

He ignored his owners question, that only beckoning more attention from Kirishima.

"Yokozawa!" 

"What?!"

...

"You spoke to me," Kirishima blinked. "Today must be my birthday."

"Tsk," Yokozawa slapped his owners hand away from his head, instantly gaining his composure and turn on his side away from Kirishima. 

"Aw come on, don't sulk."

"I'm not."

"Then why'd you turn from me?"

"You're ugly."

"Well your not that fetching yourself with that attitude."

...

"Maybe you are," Kirishima smiled and laid down behind Yokozawa, wrapping his arms around the big pets waist and pulled him into an embrace. Right away, Yokozawa tried to escape. "My adorable kitty."

"I'm not!" Yokozawa hissed and clawed at the mans wrists. Once seeing that plan didn't work, he turned around in the others arms and took a big chomp at Kirishima's neck. In response Yokozawa got a jolt, but other than that, nothing. 

Yokozawa retracted his mouth from his owners neck and right when that happened, Kirishima dug in and took a chomp of his own at Yokozawa's black fluffy ear. 

For sure that gave Kirishima a reaction he hadn't expected. 

"Did you...ah, Yokozawa. You just mewled."

"J-just die already!" Yokozawa tried to turn back around but  Kirishima kept him locked in place. "Oi!"

"I hear you speak so nicely to Hiyori. Yet the first time you speak to me, your telling me to die? Pretty messed up."

"So what?! She's better than you."

"Ouch, can't argue there."

"Let me go!" Yokozawa hissed threateningly in his owners face, however, all he received was a smirk. "What the hell?"

Kirishima chuckled and planted kisses up Yokozawa's neck, eliciting a shiver from the feline. 

"Oi...what're doing?" Yokozawa asked rather softly.

"Spoiling you," Kirishima kissed his jaw, then looked into the felines eyes. "Or is it really me being spoiled?"

"Obviously you," Yokozawa avert his eyes from his owner, however, he couldn't stay looking away for long when his lips were the next thing kissed. This elicited a rumble in his throat that made Kirishima chuckle when he pulled away. 

"You're getting cuter every second. I can't believe you just purred," he enthused and pulled Yokozawa into his chest, ruffling his hair as the other hand stayed around the felines waist. "I wish I knew why you stayed away from me."

Yokozawa blushed faintly, nuzzling into Kirishima Zen's chest to avoid giving a response to what he said. For one, the reason was too embarrassing. 

"I can't wait to tell Hiyo. Yokozawa actually let me touch him today."

However, it seemed Yokozawa's owner was pleased enough for today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori gets sick and Yokozawa is the only one home!

Yokozawa Takafumi, pet of Kirishima Ken and Kirishima Hiyori, was worried. He was for once not just lazing around like Sorata, he was for once doing the chores. You see, Hiyori caught a cold from the downpour of the rain the other day. She was soaked to the bone when she came and greeted him. So it was only fitting she got sick. 

Not that Yokozawa was happy about it. 

Kirishima was still held up at work, but with a certain 'I'll be there shortly', Yokozawa hung up and went off to do the things Hiyori would usually do. 

Yokozawa knew not how to do certain things such as cook or laundry, but he's watched Hiyori enough to know something. Like clean the bathroom and make the beds. The only issue for Yokozawa mainly was the fact he's never taken care of a sick person before. He didn't know what to do, what to get her. All Yokozawa thought of doing was lightening her load of housework and watching her rest. 

For once, Yokozawa wished desperately for his owner to get home. Usually, he'd rue every day that annoying man(Kirishima) walked through the door, however he needed his help now. 

Currently, Yokozawa was putting away dry dishes he had washed with minimal distractions from how bubbly the soap was. When Yokozawa was on the last plate, he heard a thud from the other room. Hiyori's room. The task at hand was suddenly long forgotten and plate, left in pieces on the floor. Yokozawa rushed to Hiyori. 

"Hiyo," he muttered as he peeked in the dark room, tail flicking side to side in curiosity and ear back in concern. Once he saw the cause of the sound, Yokozawa calmed down and slipped in the room.

It was Hiyori's phone. It must've buzzed off the bed. 

Yokozawa knelt down and picked up the device, seeing it was a message from Hiyori's friend wishing her better. It was Yuki.

He's heard a lot about her from Hiyo. 

With a sigh, Yokozawa placed the phone on the nightstand and took a good look at Hiyori. She was flushed over her face and sweating. All Yokozawa thought to do to rid of the heat, was get a cold rag and set it on her face. He wasn't sure to put ice in it or not. Every few minutes when the rag got warm, he wrung it out and replaced it with another cold wet one. 

He hoped this was something he should be doing. 

"Hurry up and get here," Yokozawa whispered to himself. He sat himself down near the bed, and rested his head where Hiyori's hand was under the blanket, nuzzling with a purr to provide some sort of comfort to the suffering girl. Yokozawa spared an uneasy glance at Hiyori, then looked to the floor, shutting his eyes and wishing Kirishima came through the door any second now. 

\\_(•0•)_/\\_(•_•)_/\\_(•#•)_/

It's been half an hour since Yokozawa had fallen asleep. Thankfully, that time unconscious kept him from worrying so much about when his owner would arrive, because Kirishima was home by the time he woke. 

Yokozawa's head was warm, and when he looked up to the source, it was Hiyori's actual hand resting in his head. She must've woken up before him and by the looks of it, Kirishima must've came home ten minutes after he dozed off since their was a fresh rag on his daughters forehead. Also, there was a half drunken glass of water near an empty bowl. Yokozawa guessed it to be rice porridge.

"Ah so you're awake now?" 

Yokozawa flinched in surprise, glaring slightly at his owner that held nothing but an amused smile on his face. 

"Well aren't you a scaredy cat," he chuckled from the chair he sat at near the foot of Hiyori's bed, behind Yokozawa. "How're you feeling?"

"Shouldn't you be asking your daughter that?" Yokozawa hiss quietly, not wanting to be loud when Hiyori must've went back to sleep after eating. He knew not of how long ago that was, so better safe than sorry. 

"I already asked her. She was a bit better, but Hiyo might have to stay out of school tomorrow until she's completely better."

...

"Will you stay too?" Yokozawa couldn't help but slightly turn his face to Kirishima, giving an unexpected desperate expression. That alone did strange things to his owner that Yokozawa was obviously not aware of. 

Kirishima looked to the side with a slight tint of color on his face and rubbed the back of his head. 

He wasn't use to this type of Yokozawa. It was cute. 

"Yeah, I'll take off. I've got to take care of Hiyo. My sweet little girl comes first after all," he got up from his seat and sat on the floor near the foot of Hiyori's bed as well. Too close for Yokozawa's liking. 

"Now answer me, how were you?" 

Yokozawa became a bit flustered, eyes straying to the ground to come up with a not so degrading response. He was absolutely terrified to find Hiyori sick. He didn't know what on earth to do. Seeing her so weak and bedridden made his heart crack. Hiyo was always the one with the bright smile, but now it was gone. Along with her lively gleam that made the Kirishima residence more alive. 

"Terrible...I-I didn't know what to do," Yokozawa rested his head back on the bed, Hiyori's hand still present on him. "I'm just glad you came."

"Yokozawa," Kirishima smiled and comfortingly caressed the felines cheek, getting Yokozawa to look at him but not out of hostility. "You being here with Hiyori was enough. So I'm grateful to that, Hiyo will be too. Especially knowing the great Yokozawa was protecting her when she's down."

"Protecting her? From what?" Yokozawa raised an amused brow, his owners hand on his cheek not bothering him as much as he thought it would. 

"Well from the demon Sorata of course. He controls dreams and would've likely gave Hiyo a nightmare if you weren't here!" Kirishima chuckled and Yokozawa couldn't help smile. 

"The only thing wrong with that is Sorata has been on the bed this whole time, therefore it'd be you we'd have to protect Hiyori from."

"What? Her own father?" Kirishima pouted and retracted his hand to his lap. "You're so mean to me."

"Shut up, Hiyori's sleeping."

"Fine fine. I'll let you off easy for now," He leaned in and pecked Yokozawa on the cheek. "I'll be outside if you or Hiyo need anything." 

Yokozawa tensed at the contact, blushing slightly as he glared at his leaving owner. Once gone, the feline relaxed, door closing off the light from outside after Kirishima left. 

He took a look at Hiyori again, seeing the comparison to how better she looked from before. Yokozawa then faced his eyes to the floor, getting comfortable for one more nap. He'd stay her, it's where he could watch Hiyo and protect her. 

A small smile played it's way to Yokozawa's lips. 

He'd let Kirishima off easy today. After all, despite how dumb his owner sounded about the whole evil Sorata thing, Kirishima said it to make Yokozawa feel better. 

And that, was enough for now to put him at ease. Especially knowing his owner was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where as Yokozawa remembers a sad part of his past and Kirishima being there for him.

It was a peaceful weekend in the Kirishima household. Hiyori was healthy again, the fact she had a cold was a distant memory. However, the domestic flow for Yokozawa could've went on forever if Kirishima didn't open his mouth. 

"You can read?" He asked Yokozawa, who was currently on the floor sitting near the coffee table, a book in hand. 

With a snort of amusement, Yokozawa didn't bother answer the question and read on. He flipped the page, almost half way through the novel. The book was by Akihiko Usami, it was one of his famous works that Yokozawa found in Kirishima's bookcase. It surprised the feline to find it there though. Kirishima works with manga, however it'd be pretty bias to assume that's all the guy reads just because he works with it for a living. 

"Yokozawa-oniichan? Since when can you read?!" Hiyori stepped from the depth of her room and into the living room, surprised just as much as her father was to see Yokozawa with a book. This fact only seemed to annoy Yokozawa, they both thought he was just a stupid cat, however it was also his own fault for not doing things besides sleep when they came around. 

Sighing, Yokozawa closed the book and set it on the coffee table for later. "Yes. I know how to read."  

"What else were you hiding from us?" Kirishima stepped over and sat on the sofa across from Yokozawa, Hiyori also sitting next to her papa, curious as well. 

It felt like an interrogation to Yokozawa. 

"I wasn't particularly hiding it. I just didn't think it was important to make known."

"What?! Of course it's important. You could be doing much more than staying in this place," Kirishima scolded and folded his arms with a sigh. Hiyori pouting to share the same sentiment of disappointment. 

Honestly, Yokozawa was seriously feeling ganged up on here. Plus he hated being scolded, despite how rarely he was. 

"I'm sorry..."

"You should be. Instead of leaving you home, me and Hiyori could've taken you to the grocery store or trips, places fun." 

Yokozawa looked down at his lap, hating the guilt building slowly inside him. He was just a cat after all, half or not, he still was. He knew about basic human needs like reading, writing and cooking even but he guessed that he was due to learn more. To the Kirishima's, it was enough for Yokozawa to read, because now he was seen with a much higher stature.

"However, I guess it's also our fault too Hiyo. We categorized him in the same league as Sorata," Kirishima scolded himself after, which did shock Yokozawa partially. 

"I already told you we should bring him on trips papa!" Hiyori frowned and Kirishima smiled a bit flustered in response. 

"Yeah yeah, sorry."

"Speaking of which, where did you find Yokozawa-oniichan papa?"

Yokozawa whipped his head back to the two, eyes meeting with Kirishima's. 

This was one memory Yokozawa didn't want anyone, even Hiyori to know. She was too young, and he doesn't like recalling the event. Not one bit. So he was staring cautiously at his owner, wondering and hoping he wouldn't say anything. 

Thankfully, Kirishima just avert his eyes up to the ceiling and hummed, finger tapping his chin. 

"I wish I could remember."

"Whhhaaat? Papa!"

"I'm sorry. When it comes to mind, I'll tell you right away."

"Awe, I really wanted to know. I only remember that a year from now, you brought  
Yokozawa-oniichan home on a rainy day where as he was wrapped up in your coat and you were soaked to the bone."

"Well it wouldn't of been safe to drive that day," Kirishima glanced with a small smile to his daughter. 

"Yep. But..." Hiyori suddenly simmered down, a slight sad expression on her face that Kirishima knew the reason for. Yokozawa was just silent, determining whether to leave to the other room. He felt uncomfortable but seeing as they recalled his first arrival here, no one was comfortable. 

"Yokozawa-oniichan was so upset then."

Seeing his daughter about to tear up made Kirishima cut this memory short. 

"Hiyo! Didn't you say you wanted to go play with Yuki at the park?" 

"Oh! That's right!"

"You have my permission, just be careful."

"Okay I will!" Hiyori leapt off the sofa, previous depressive emotion gone as she ran off to the door to put her shoes on. "Bye Papa! Bye Yokozawa-oniichan!" She then opened the door and locked it behind her when she departed. 

Now the only two still left was Yokozawa and Kirishima, apart from Sorata who was in Hiyori's room. 

"When are you going to tell her?" Yokozawa asked rather calmly with his head held low.

Kirishima rubbed the back of his head at the others question but simply shrugged in response. 

"It isn't really my place. If you want me to I will, if you don't, I won't."

"What?"

"You heard me. It's like as I said the first time you came here, when you're comfortable, let her know. No ones pressuring you."

...

"Look Yokozawa, it's alri--"

"I know that!" Yokozawa raised his voice, but then grit his teeth, his heart throbbing painfully. "I just...I don't know why I can't get over it."

"You mean him," Kirishima got up from his seat and moved to sit on the floor next to Yokozawa. The feline shaking slightly like on that rainy day Kirishima found him, held him. "You don't need to get over him Yokozawa. Trying to forget him will just hurt you more when you happen to remember him." 

Yokozawa nodded but that didn't feel like a stable answer to Kirishima. 

How can Yokozawa simply keep Masamune in his mind? 

It hurt to remember the times that had together. However, Yokozawa still cherishes him and their bond. Despite how his feelings were more than friendship, Yokozawa would have to accept the fact he may not ever see Masamune again. He chose who he wanted to be with, and Yokozawa would have to accept that...accept he couldn't and wasn't ever going to be the one that took up space in Masamune's heart. 

That Onodera guy did. 

Knowing this made Yokozawa sour, hateful of himself for not being enough for first love. 

"Yokozawa," Kirishima said softly, too sweetly that Yokozawa didn't believe that was his name his owner was saying. "Look at me."

If he did, Yokozawa would surly break down from the expression that'd be on Kirishima's face. 

"Takafumi."

"S-shut..up," he turned his head slowly to Kirishima, and that was all it took for Yokozawa to surge forward into the other mans chest, letting out a shaky cry. 

A warm hand gently ruffled through Yokozawa's hair, Kirishima's other hand rubbing comforting circles into his back. 

The way Kirishima held him was familiar. It was the same as then, in the rain, where Yokozawa long past lost the will to cry anymore. However, once those warm hands met his cold shivering body, they forced the tears Yokozawa thought he already spent, out. It felt good to cry then. Also good to be held, so tightly that it made sure for Yokozawa it wasn't a dream. 

Yokozawa was clutching the back of his owners shirt tighter in return, to make sure he'd stay there. 

Yokozawa was tired of being alone. 

Tired of being cold. 

This was one of the reasons Yokozawa didn't hate Kirishima. Why he felt much more for Kirishima Zen that he wasn't sure what it is he felt. 

To say the least, the two were hugging there for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Hiyori and Kirishima found out about Yokozawa's skills, the two took advantage more often of his intelligence. Hiyori would ask Yokozawa to help her with homework and Kirishima would trust him with groceries, since Kirishima was terrible at doing the task correctly. 

It was like both would take turns using Yokozawa.

Not that the feline minded.

Yokozawa enjoyed the increase of quality time with Hiyori, and he liked that Kirishima trusted him to do tasks out of their home. It gave Yokozawa a sense of greater freedom, however it's not that Yokozawa never felt free, more as Yokozawa never really cared about doing more than be a simple house cat. After all, lazing around did have it's perks. When he faked sleep, the Kirishima's wouldn't bother him but now, they always needed him or just wanted him for company. 

He strayed more away from pet, to new family member.

Yokozawa didn't know how he felt about that fact, or if the Kirishima's noticed what they were doing. 

As long as Yokozawa wasn't going to be a hindrance to them, he'd have no issue indulging in what the Kirishima's wanted. 

Feeling wanted felt nice once in a while. 

So when Hiyori pleaded Yokozawa to help her bake homemade chocolates, the feline couldn't find it in his heart to refuse her. After finding out about about Yokozawa's knowledge and experience with cooking, Hiyori was quick to ask him to help with dinner or new dishes she wanted to try. Yokozawa never liked cooking this much. He favored it now, especially since it made Hiyori happy to have a companion in the kitchen, doing something she liked. 

What Yokozawa didn't understand however, was why Hiyori wanted to make chocolate in particular from scratch. Sure, it was a nice experience but she was very insistent on doing everything right. 

"I think it's almost done cooling Oniichan!" Hiyori gazed in awe at the the fridge, wishing to see their results.

"Don't worry, it's been at least an hour Hiyo," Yokozawa assured and Hiyori nodded, backing up to stand next to Yokozawa, a excited smile in place. 

Yokozawa couldn't help share the same excitement.

"Thanks for making them with me Oniichan. I wasn't sure we'd get them done in time before papa came home," she looked towards the older and Yokozawa's face contorted in confusion. 

"Why the hurry?"

"I wanted to have papa's valentine chocolate ready before he got home. You know, to surprise him!" 

Yokozawa blinked dumbfounded at the girl, rubbing the back of his neck in realization.

"Oh...that was today?" He accidentally said aloud and Hiyori gasped in shock. 

"You didn't know?!" She looked more surprised than angry, that was reassuring to Yokozawa. 

"Yeah. I guess I should've figured it out," he looked down, feeling a bit ashamed for not knowing it was THAT holiday today. Then again, it's not like Yokozawa ever really celebrated it. "Sorry."

"It's okay, at least now you know. We can share the chocolates as a gift for papa," she smiled again.

"Uh, are you sure?" Yokozawa questioned, more so NOT in favor of giving Kirishima something. "I don't think that's right, after all it was your idea."

"It's okay Oniichan. Besides, you helped me."

"R-right," Yokozawa bit his lip and once the chocolates were ready, he took them out for Hiyori. After popping them out of their nice shapes, Hiyori went on to add a few finishing touches. Then wrapped her batch of chocolates up, to set on the dinning room table with a note card for her father. The girl then went off to bed, saying a brief good night to Yokozawa as she closed her bedroom door. 

It really sucked for Yokozawa. He had no idea about what to do with his portion. He should've just simply rejected Hiyori, but then he'd have to come up with an explanation why.

Just when Yokozawa was about to hide the chocolates, or mix them in Hiyori's batch, the front door was unlocking by rattling keys. The door swung open, a tired man shuffling in and shutting the door again.  

Kirishima Zen was home.

"It smells good in here," Kirishima locked the front door and slipped off his shoes, coming into his home. "This is rare," he met eyes with Yokozawa, both surprised at each other's appearance. 

Yokozawa didn't expect him to get home right then, and Kirishima never usually saw Yokozawa first hand when he got home. The owner usually decided to search for the feline. 

"I'm home," Kirishima smiled, making the other in the room blush faintly, he knew what he'd have to say back. This was pretty much why Yokozawa never came out when his owner came home, he'd avoid this embarrassing transaction.

"W-welcome home," Yokozawa looked away, bashfully and was unconsciously squeezing his wrapped batch of chocolates, in his hands behind his back. Away from his owners sights. "Hiyo made you something," he said and side stepped to show Kirishima what was on the table, however instead of reaching for Hiyori's gift, Kirishima reach for Yokozawa. Once he made contact, Kirishima let out an exhausted sigh as he took purchase on Yokozawa. The owners head on the felines shoulder, and body lazily leaning on Yokozawa as his hands loosely gripped at the waist. 

"It's too much. I'm exhausted...and coming home to such a lovely gift from my daughter, gosh, I could just weep."

"Whatever," Yokozawa squirmed. "Now eat them and go to bed."

"Ah but where's my Valentines chocolate from you, Takafumi?"

The feline hissed in frustration and struggled fiercely away now, only to be pulled back, arms wrapping around him. It was only a matter of time before his owner found his

"Oh..."

He found it. Kirishima was less leaning in Yokozawa's shoulder, and more looking over it at what was bunched in Yokozawa's hands. 

"I-I didn't know at first...that it was, you know," Yokozawa mumbled, letting Kirishima gently tug the gift out his hands. "Hiyo kinda gave me no choice."

"I'm glad she did," Kirishima smiled warmly and leaned his head back, to taking delicious notes on how adorable his cat looked. Yokozawa was all flush faced and embarrassed, it was too much. So Kirishima dipped his head and kissed him.

It was brief of course because if it was longer, he knew Yokozawa would rip his throat out. Plus, he had other things in mind. 

"Bastard! Don't just go doing whatever you want!" Yokozawa said in a harsh whisper, scowling in protest. 

"Well then Yokozawa, why don't you help me eat these? It a lot of love, and of course a lot of chocolate."

"Just save what you can't finish for another day."

"That won't do, it's valentines chocolates. They have to be eaten on VALENTINES DAY," Kirishima replied, a slight chuckle following, giving Yokozawa a look. A look that didn't make the feline feel comfortable at all. 

"Oi, what're you thinking?"

Kirishima didn't say anything, he just unraveled Yokozawa's batch and rested it on the table. Then he strongly held Yokozawa by the waist with one arm around it, their bodies forced together as Kirishima used his free hand to dig into the bag and took out one treat. Waving it in Yokozawa's face with a smirk.

"The faster you comply, the quicker you can get free."

"What? Look here, just let go of me!" He hissed but Kirishima just rolled his eyes and stuck the sweet treat in his mouth, it made Yokozawa forced to chew it. It melted into his mouth, texture reminding him of chocolate syrup. Then all the sudden, with a reluctant Yokozawa, Kirishma forced the felines jaw his way with his hand, smooching him. It didn't take long for his tongue to wiggle in there, sharing the sweet substance with Yokozawa who happen to shiver. The slimy texture of the spit and chocolate made Yokozawa squirm, their tongue entwining. 

Yokozawa stood still in hopes to get this over with like his owner said. However, when Kirishima finished the first kiss, he just popped in another chocolate in Yokozawa's mouth, repeating the process. Each kisses gentle and passionate or rougher and longer. 

By the time they stopped officially, Yokozawa was red up to his ears and dazed, the only thing he could register was the sweet taste in his mouth. 

Kirishima on the other hand was quite pleased, he's finished Yokozawa's chocolates and was blessed with an expression that would be stained in his mind for ages. All that he did now was release Yokozawa who finally got his mind together.

"I hate chocolate," Yokozawa muttered and sluggishly wiped his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Today, Yokozawa was hiding. 

Kirishima knew exactly why that was, however he can't apologize if the feline didn't come out. Matter of fact, Yokozawa was massive, almost as tall as Kirishima himself so where the hell could he exactly hide?!

Kirishima let out an exhausted sigh.

It was an accident. 

Well it kinda was.

Actually it was intentional but it could be an accident, since it had this effect on Yokozawa. 

All Kirishima wanted to do was test how far Yokozawa would let him go. After all, the feline had been warming up to Kirishima lately and testing their limits seemed to be the best idea. Therefore when Kirishima pushed Yokozawa down on the bed and grabbed his crotch, Kirishima knew the still stinging scratch on his cheek and neck was well deserved. Kirishima just couldn't help himself. Yokozawa has been more open and docile lately, that Kirishima just thought he could hope for more. 

Yokozawa was adorable. 

"Papa, where's Oniichan?"

Kirishima turned to his daughter Hiyori, she had just came home from a play date with Yuki. It wasn't surprising for Hiyori to be worried about Yokozawa. The feline would always come to greet her when she got home. 

"Whoa! What happen to your face?!"

"Uh well, don't worry about this Hiyo. I think Yokozawa went to sleep somewhere."

"That's weird. He said he was preparing dinner today," Hiyori furrowed her brows in concern. "Papa, is he sick?"

'Crap,' Kirishima thought and scratched the back of his head. "He's not sick per say, more like tired. I sent him out on a few errands when you were away."

"Oh I see," Hiyori sighed but then smiled. "I guess I'll prepare something. I was looking forward to Oniichans cooking today though."

"Me too," Kirishima smiled back nervously, even a bit guiltily as his daughter settled in and got her apron on to make dinner.

This just meant he had to find Yokozawa now more than ever. It's not like he won't turn up eventually but it still worried Kirishima and Hiyori both, to not know where Yokozawa was.

With that, Kirishima went to do another sweep of the home. Checking under the couch, to near the under the coffee table. He looked near the shrine of his wife, the bathroom, Hiyori's room and under her bed. The last place was in Kirishima's room under the bed. 

There was literally no sign of Yokozawa. 

He panicked slightly, until Kirishima noticed a familiar fuzzy tail from outside on the patio, once he left his room to the check the living room again. 

Kirishima sighed in relief and carefully stalked over to the look through the glass sliding doors. 

Their was no mistaking it, Yokozawa was on the patio, curled up in the corner. 

Jeez, why'd he like hiding so much?

A careful take hand of the handle, then with gentle force, Kirishima slowly slid the door open in efforts not to spook the cat but that didn't seem to work. Yokozawa jolted to attention and hissed at his appearance like always, backing more into a corner.

"Calm down, jeez."

"Go away," Yokozawa bared his teeth in hostility, his ears flicking back and tail puffing out. 

"Go away?" Kirishima tilted his head in slight amusement and stepped onto the patio, pulling the door shut behind him so Yokozawa wouldn't easily escape. "I'm your owner. Why would I do that?"

It was like those words made things worse. 

Yokozawa narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him but stayed put, settling down. However the owner wasn't sure if it was a good thing since now, his feline looked rather...disappointed or simply upset. Either one of those emotions threw him off. 

Why would Yokozawa be like this for?

"Right."

"Right?"

"What do you want   
Kirishima-san?" Yokozawa asked, eyes rather bored and expression ennui. 

Kirishima didn't like this. 

Not at all. 

"What's wrong Yokozawa?" Kirishima kneeled down to almost the same eye level as the other, brows furrowed in a similar way to Hiyo when concerned about something. 

"I want to know what you want from me. That's what's wrong. You're confusing the hell me," Yokozawa flicked his ears forward, tail curling into him as his expression changed rather quickly to one of sadness. His eyes casted to the ground, and his eye brows didn't frown like usual in anger but in sadness. 

This alone was hurtful for Kirishima to see.

"Confusing you how?" He asked softly.

Yokozawa took in a breath and spared a quick glance up to his owner. 

"Am I only just a pet to you?"

Kirishima's eyes widened and his mind finally clicked into place in understanding. With a apologetic smile, he shook his head despite Yokozawa not looking at him. 

"Yokozawa," he called. "Look at me please."

"Shut up! I'm sick of looking at you," Yokozawa lowered his head more, a bit of color staining his ears. If he was looking up, the blush on his cheeks would be evident. 

He was embarrassed. 

Only Yokozawa would get so flustered over how soft his owners voice sounded. It made it hard not to look at the expression Kirishima had on. 

Kirishima sighed and sat across from Yokozawa, seeing that this'll take a while. 

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been trying to figure out why you don't want me near you," Kirishima admitted, looking only at the one in front of him. "In response I do my best to push your buttons, to see if eventually, you'll warm up to me like you did Hiyo. However, I've only came to see it's just me you don't like touching you." 

He paused to see if Yokozawa would say anything, but when he came up empty, he continued. 

"All I've been thinking is, oh that's not fair. Does he hate me? Why is it just me you have a hard to interacting with?" Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit too exposed for his liking but, he needed to do this. "Eventually I started becoming impatient I guess. Not impatient with you but impatient with not being able to have you the way I wanted." 

"And how do you want me?" 

...

Yokozawa looked up and it took all of Kirishima's self control, from not leaping forward to hug him. Yokozawa looked desperate yet hopeful for something Kirishima finally knew the answer to. 

"I want you as my lover," Kirishima smiled and leaned in to rest his forehead against Yokozawa's, gazing lovingly into his eyes. "I love you Takafumi."

Yokozawa's eyes gleamed over with unshed tears that would stay, forever unshed because he had too much pride to cry right now. 

Kirishima loved him. 

So he wasn't just a pet after all? 

Yokozawa wasn't sure if Kirishima was just using him as a plaything he could take advantage of. After all, Kirishima would force a kiss on him one day and then make Yokozawa get a beer for him the next. 

It was confusing to where they stood, and it only proved to hurt Yokozawa since the feline has also...

...had also fallen for Kirishima Zen.

The best solution he came up with was to stay away from his owner. 

"I'm sorry, for making you feel as you do. It wasn't my intention," Kirishima said in a gentle voice. It was so calm, Yokozawa yearned to hear more. "But I have one request...can I kiss you?"

Yokozawa moved back from Kirishima, shaking his head in embarrassment. 

"H-hell no!" 

"I figured as much," Kirishima chuckled and leaned in anyway, making Yokozawa back up until his back was against the wall. "But since I love you, I'll steal one anyway."

"Ba-bastard," Yokozawa hissed. "You didn't plan on listening to me from the start."

"Well that's not true, I listen to everything you have to say."

"Then you just fail to comprehend it, old man."

Kirishima chuckled and kissed Yokozawa's forehead. 

"Maybe," he replied and backed away, leaving Yokozawa a bit stunned. "What? You expected more?" 

"I didn't say anything!" Yokozawa scowled, trying to calm his racing heart, as the other laughed and departed into the house. 

"I didn't say anything..."

Yokozawa slumped in a slight daze. Taking in what happened a few minutes ago slowly. 

"I didn't tell him how I felt."


End file.
